Le squatteur
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi]Ah la fatigue... suis de retour ! Et c'est court XD


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, FLUFF oh le FLUFF XD, angst reviens-moi je fais pitié XDDD**

**Rating : T. **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi et mon tit hamster pour les bons moments qu'on a passé, trop courts ! câlins et mici mes choupis**

**Résumé : Ah la fatigue…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Le squatteur.**

**¤**

**Manoir Winner, AC 204, très tard.**

¤

Trois jours.

Trois jours de travail intense, de sommeil ignoré pour le bien des… affaires.

Trois jours qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à terminer, un dossier à régler, une affaire à conclure.

Il avait pris du retard oui : être Preventer depuis cinq ans tout en dirigeant un conglomérat était difficile à gérer. Et ces dernières semaines il avait été en mission.

Et il avait dû rattraper le reste. En trois jours.

N'était pas Quatre Raberba Winner qui voulait n'est-ce pas ? Allez dire çà à son mal de crâne.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il doutait que qui que ce soit ait voulu être à sa place.

¤

Il était donc épuisé, éreinté, vidé.

Mort.

Rachid lui avait ouvert la porte sans un mot, juste un signe de tête en guise de bienvenue dans ce manoir où il était bien moins souvent qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Chez lui.

En ce moment Duo et Trowa logeaient ici parce que leur mission commune le demandait.

Enfin non, pas tout à fait. La mission demandait qu'ils soient logés dans des hôtels mais en constatant que l'opération s'effectuait somme toute près de chez lui, il proposa à Lady Une de mettre sa demeure à disposition.

Madame le Général avait accepté de bon gré. Les économies, quelles qu'elles étaient, étaient d'une importance capitale pour une organisation militaire.

Mais Quatre avait surtout fait ça pour rendre service à ses amis en espérant les apercevoir à l'autre bout du couloir…

Leurs emplois du temps concorderaient peut-être un peu il s'était dit.

C'était il y a deux semaines. Et leur mission s'achèverait à la fin de celle-ci.

¤

Il n'avait même pas pu les saluer, ne savait même pas s'il le ferait, s'il aurait le temps de le faire de toutes façons.

Leurs emplois du temps ne concordaient décidément jamais, cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés…

et ce n'était apparemment pas demain la veille que la situation changerait.

Il devait se lever dans trois heures et avait un petit déjeuner d'affaires tout près de chez lui, tout simplement.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était rentré, parce que c'était près de chez lui. Sinon il aurait à peu près somnolé au bureau. Encore.

Et il pouvait dire merci à ce petit-déjeuner.

Il allait pouvoir dormir.

S'effondrer un peu.

Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

¤

Il monta les escaliers, levant à peine le bras pour saluer Rachid avant d'aller s'écrouler dans sa chambre, juste à côté de celle réservée à Trowa, située juste à côté de celle de Duo.

Il se déshabilla, arrachant sa cravate bordeaux et sa chemise écrue, balançant pantalon, boxer et veste beige à terre, glissant son grand corps pâle et finement musclé sous sa couette…

et sur son matelas plus dur que dans ses souvenirs sans chercher à comprendre.

A comprendre pourquoi il ne trouvait ni son réveil ni sa commode.

Qu'importait. Sa montre était à son poignet, réglée à cinq heures précises comme d'habitude.

Et d'habitude il se levait bien avant son réveil.

Il se lèverait comme un automate.

Il ronfla.

* * *

- Hm…

¤

Quatre se réveilla un peu désorienté. Il avait les yeux un peu flous, l'esprit dans le coltard, le corps un peu en sueur.

Il faisait un peu chaud…

Vraiment chaud…

Et il faisait jour…

Et d'habitude il n'était pas dans son lit quand il faisait jour.

Et d'habitude le soleil n'était pas de son côté du lit.

D'habitude la fenêtre n'était pas de ce côté-là.

Et ses doubles rideaux étaient bleus et non rouges.

Et son papier peint était plutôt beige et bleu et non orangé.

Et ce matelas… il ne reconnaissait pas sa texture.

…

et pour cause. Ce n'était pas son matelas.

Il était tout aussi fatigué. Mais un peu plus lucide.

¤

- Où je suis…

¤

Quatre avait beau froncer les sourcils et tenter de se concentrer sur la pièce, il ne la reconnaissait pas vraiment.

Il ne reconnaissait pas toutes les pièces de son manoir non plus, il y en avait trop, par contre il reconnaissait le portrait de son père, signe qu'il se trouvait bien chez lui. C'était déjà ça.

Bon il s'était endormi dans une des chambres ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Il était allongé sur le côté, le bras gauche replié juste sous son visage, la couette descendue sur les hanches, laissant son torse nu.

Il bougea légèrement, essayant de convaincre la flemme de s'échapper de son corps, de convaincre son corps de faire un petit effort pour sortir de ce cocon si chaud.

Ce n'était pas son lit qui allait le faire conclure cette affaire d'ailleurs.

¤

- …

¤

Par contre il y avait quelque chose dans le lit.

Quelque chose de nu, de dur et d'un peu poilu.

Quelque chose sur sa jambe.

…

il était dans le lit de quelqu'un.

…

¤

- Oh merde…

¤

Avec un peu de chance ce serait Duo, hein ?

Moins d'histoire. Carrément PAS d'histoire, Duo s'en ficherait royalement, en rirait, même.

Il se tourna très légèrement sur le côté – ce qui fit craquer un peu sa nuque - et vit.

Une longue forme informe sous une grosse couette.

Une esquisse de doigts fins près d'un oreiller.

Un demi front.

Et quelques mèches châtain roux.

…

¤

- Allah… Trowa ?

¤

Quatre avait chuchoté.

La chambre attribuée à Trowa Barton était juste avant la sienne et son corps fatigué avait refusé de franchir les deux mètres les séparant.

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, il était dans son lit.

Nu.

Etil y avait de grandes chances pour que Trowa aussi.

…

¤

- Oh non, oh non, oh non…

¤

Il était attiré par lui depuis un certain temps et n'avait jamais rien dit parce qu'il n 'y avait rien à dire.

Tout le monde n'était pas homosexuel, on n'était pas dans le monde merveilleux de certains anime japonais, hélas et donc il avait préféré garder pour lui ses préférences et par la même occasion l'amitié de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

En plus s'il lui avait dit et qu'il s'était réveillé là… il aurait pu penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès…

Il aurait pu lui attribuer des mauvaises intentions, enfin mauvaises… il n'y avait aucun mal à être attiré par quelqu'un.

Il aurait pu le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un profiteur.

Et là il commençait à ressentir un peu beaucoup la présence près de lui, la jambe sur la sienne.

¤

- Faut que je sorte de là, vite… sans le réveiller. Avec un peu de chance…

¤

Avec un peu de chance, avec un peu de chance…

Quelle idée de s'endormir dans le lit d'un ancien mercenaire…

Déjà il ne comprenait même pas qu'il ne lui ait pas dit d'aller dormir ailleurs, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas surentraîné non plus : il l'avait forcément entendu entrer dans sa chambre,

dans son lit.

Ou peut-être lui aussi était-il très fatigué tout simplement, qu'il avait reconnu Quatre et laissé se reposer.

Après tout ils étaient amis et il s'était juste endormi, rien de plus.

¤

Autant sortir du lit en catimini et s'excuser plus tard, quand il rentrerait.

Et vu qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours au grand maximum, il n'aurait pas à s'excuser tout court ni à discuter de tout ça.

Avec un peu de chance ils oublieraient ce malentendu.

Depuis quand les mecs aimaient discuter ?

Quatre ne faisait pas exception.

¤

- Allez… tout doucement. Je suis un ancien pilote de Gundam. Je fais partie d'une organisation militaire. Je réussirai à ne pas réveiller Trowa.

¤

Quatre décala en douceur la jambe que Trowa retenait prisonnière.

Celle-ci glissa, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Là.

Comme ça.

C'était très bien.

Le mouvement n'avait pas dérangé la quiétude du bel endormi.

Tentative n°1

¤

- Encore un petit effort…

¤

Puis il glissa tout doucement vers le rebord du lit.

Trowa ne bougea pas, sa respiration restant toujours aussi sereine.

Il se prépara à sortir tout doucement, quand il sentit un bras se poser sur sa taille et un corps endormi respirer contre son dos.

Et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

Et son corps répondait un peu trop à l'étreinte involontaire.

Mais même involontairement il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir.

Il semblait avoir un sommeil câlin, aux antipodes de sa réserve habituelle.

¤

- Non, Trowa, ça ne va pas le faire si tu n'y mets pas du tien…

¤

Imaginer le corps athlétique, caressé par le soleil de Trowa.

Son corps nu contre lui mettait la tête à l'envers et qui ne l'aurait pas à sa place ?

…

Quatre avait de moins en moins envie de se lever… mais il le devait.

Trowa ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et Quatre n'avait pas le temps d'analyser non plus.

Il fallait sortir.

Mais ce corps si dur… c'était si agréable…

Allez.

Tentative n°2

Il se décolla tout doucement du corps chaud, décoinça délicatement le creux de son épaule du menton et posa la main sur celle sur sa taille pour se défaire de cette étreinte.

Il réussit à se rapprocher du bord et à presque sortir un pied de sous la couette…

¤

- OOOOOfff

¤

… quand un bras se déroula sur son ventre et le tira lentement mais sûrement en arrière.

La main resta posée fermement sur son ventre.

Son dos touchait à nouveau un torse nu et une jambe enserra les siennes.

Une voix douce et un peu moins endormie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé murmura à son oreille :

¤

- Je te tiens.

- Trowa...

- Pas cette fois, Quatre.

- …

¤

Pourquoi pas "cette fois" ?

Mais Quatre n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

¤

- Pourquoi es-tu si déterminé à te lever ? Tu as mieux à faire que de finir la nuit avec moi ?

¤

Quatre répondit automatiquement, surpris, oubliant la question précédente.

¤

- J'ai un petit déjeuner d'affaires et…

- Tu es tellement fatigué que tu ne sais même plus où se trouve ta chambre.

- Je n'ai…

- Hm ?

¤

Un souffle qui se perd sur une épaule.

Un baiser dans le cou.

Un frisson.

Quatre reprend comme il peut, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

¤

- Je n'ai… vraiment pas fait exprès… ma chambre...

- Je sais, je sais mais je te rassure.

¤

Une langue sur une nuque.

Un souffle sur une peau humide.

Quatre respira un peu plus fort.

Trowa poursuivait, taquin, les lèvres sur son épaule, léchant le sel avec gourmandise.

¤

- Tant que tu entres dans la mienne il n'y a pas de problèmes…

¤

Quatre ne comprenait pas et essayait comme il pouvait pourtant.

Et c'était difficile avec la main de Trowa sur son ventre nu et ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Et son torse contre son dos…

¤

- Attends je…

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, Quatre. Et en un sens tu l'as fait.

- Mais…

¤

Quatre avait essayé de se détacher.

Tentative n°3

Juste pour le regarder.

Mais apparemment c'était plus facile de dire les choses en étant dos à dos.

Trowa était étrangement plus loquace.

¤

- Je te rassure tu as été discret. C'est juste moi qui ne le suis pas.

- Trowa…

¤

Quatre humecta ses lèvres.

Il était de plus en plus excité.

Et Trowa aussi apparemment.

¤

- Détends-toi, Quatre, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Trowa je dois me lever, on m'attend.

¤

Quatre réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Que Trowa soit aussi attiré par lui était une chose.

Etre dans le même lit que lui alors qu'il devait avoir une réunion en était une autre.

Ce n'était pas parce que leur attirance était établie qu'ils allaient faire l'amour.

Mais il fallait être lucide : ils étaient deux hommes. Deux hommes en excellente condition physique, dont un – lui - n'avait pas eu de dessert depuis plusieurs mois.

Pas besoin de faire un dessin. Ce serait explosif.

Trowa poursuivait la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

¤

- Ta peau qui se réchauffe là, contre moi, et ton rythme cardiaque erratique parlent pour tes lèvres, Quatre.

- …

- Tu n'as aucune envie de partir. Pas plus que je n'ai envie que tu partes.

¤

Et Quatre était excité. Très. Et il devait se préparer. Vite. Et il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était.

Mais Trowa resserrait ses bras autour de lui et emboîta cette fois tout son corps contre lui, de haut…

En bas.

Tout bas.

Tout bas…

¤

- Trowa il faut…

- « Il faut » « Il faut » « Je dois »… Tu es bien pressé petit chat.

¤

Quatre rougit comme il l'avait rarement fait depuis l'adolescence.

C'était plutôt inattendu ce petit nom à peine soufflé contre son oreille.

Un petit nom qui caressait son lobe en même temps qu'il lui chatouillait l'esprit.

¤

- Pourquoi « petit chat » ?

- Parce que tu ronronnes, Quatre…

¤

Le ton de son ami était à la fois épuisé et jouer, un peu comme il l'avait vu s'adresser à ses animaux après une séance de dressage.

Une partie de Quatre lui disait de rester dans le lit avec lui sans se poser de questions.

Une autre…

¤

- J'ai du travail. Nous en avons tous les deux. On… on peut en rediscuter plus tard si tu veux. De… _de nous…_

¤

La nuit et Trowa rendaient Quatre fébrile.

Aussi bien que Quatre dans le lit de Trowa, en pleine nuit, rendait celui-ci un peu plus bavard.

Trowa ne le lâcha pas.

Au contraire.

¤

- Je sais bien. Mais si je te lâche tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu voulais partir en cachette… faire comme si tu ne t'étais jamais retrouvé dans mon lit. Et c'est hors de question.

¤

La main sur le ventre se fit prédatrice.

La voix de Quatre se fit un peu plus ferme, plus assurée.

S'il restait dans ce lit – et Allah savait à quel point il en avait envie il ne fallait pas se leurrer – s'il ne quittait pas le lit tout de suite il pourrait dire adieu à

son petit-déjeuner d'affaires.

¤

- Trowa… je vais être en retard.

- Allons, allons tu ne sais même pas quelle heure il est…

¤

Non Trowa avait tort.

Avec la position du soleil il pouvait dire…

Qu'il était en retard.

Quatre allait répliquer vertement quand une voix douce lui murmura.

¤

- Tu voulais partir comme un voleur petit chat.

¤

Un soupir.

Une épaule mordillée et un petit ronronnement.

¤

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu vas me donner envie de rester… et ce ne serait bien ni pour ta mission ni pour mon travail.

¤

C'était complètement surréaliste d'être contre Trowa comme ça, dans son lit.

C'était même un peu gênant aussi. Mais c'était bon et ils étaient bien…

Et cela méritait un minimum d'honnêteté et de simplicité.

¤

- Tu voulais partir sans même me dire bonjour...

- Oh ? Bonjour…

¤

Quatre parvint à se tourner entre les bras accueillants et ils échangèrent un baiser naturel.

Si naturel qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser.

Quatre connaissait ces lèvres.

_Ses_ lèvres.

¤

- Trowa ? Ce n'est… pas la première fois ?

¤

Une caresse de la bouche.

Une confession.

¤

- Non. Mais la première fois tu dormais. Tu m'as embrassé sans même te rendre compte de ce que tu faisais.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

¤

Une autre caresse des lèvres.

Un sourire et des yeux verts rieurs, même si Quatre ne les voyait pas.

¤

- Ce n'est pas flatteur pour moi tout ça mais on peut se créer d'autres souvenirs tu sais ? J'ai l'habitude.

¤

Quatre se serra un peu plus contre Trowa.

¤

- Explique-moi.

- C'était pendant l'opération météore. On dormait ensemble dans une planque.

- Je n'aurais jamais…

¤

Un baiser objection.

Quatre n'objecta pas.

¤

- Avant ton petit déjeuner tu sais à peine ce que tu fais, Quatre.

¤

Un sourire sincère.

Les sourires partagés à l'ombre de stores à peine entrouverts pouvaient être très doux.

Surtout quand on les sentait sur sa bouche.

¤

- Touché…

- On s'est réveillé, tu m'as dit "bonjour" et tu m'as embrassé rapidement. Et tu es parti te laver. Tu ne t'es rappelé de rien alors je n'ai pas jugé bon de te le rappeler non plus.

- Oh.

- Et puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Mais là…

- Là ? Tu ne veux pas réfléchir ?

- Non j'ai déjà donné. Je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras et qu'on ne fasse pas comme si de rien était.

¤

Trowa fit rouler Quatre sur son corps pour le faire venir juste en dessous de lui, le lit étant immense.

Allongé de tout son poids sur le corps convoité il ancra ses yeux émeraudes pour la première fois dans le regard turquoise.

Il mordilla ses lèvres et poursuivit.

¤

- Partir travailler avec le sourire et…

- Et ?

¤

Un regard espiègle turquoise.

Des lèvres aux yeux émeraude qui dévorent une bouche accueillante, consentante.

¤

- … et revenir ce soir te le prendre ce sourire. Savoir qu'il y aura un plus tard.

¤

Un long baiser.

Un sourire donné de bonne grâce.

Une question.

¤

- Est-ce que ça te va petit chat ?

¤

Un ronronnement encore, le surnom était bien trouvé.

Des lèvres qui se caressent et des sourires qui se goûtent.

Deux langues câlines qui se racontent des histoires sans paroles.

Un Quatre en retard mais qui s'en moque, il serait présent.

Un Trowa qui savourait le moment, espérant qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Il jouait son cœur mine de rien.

Un sourire.

¤

- Vois ça avec ma secrétaire petit lion.

¤

Un autre baiser plus possessif et un blond qui renverse un châtain, s'allongeant cette fois sur lui, emboîtant parfaitement leurs corps.

Un autre baiser.

Et un autre et un autre.

A perdre haleine et ils perdent le compte.

Une réponse chuchotée au creux d'une oreille en feu.

¤

- Je ne traite qu'avec le patron petit chat.

- Je n'ai rien de petit, moi.

- Moi non plus.

- On vérifie ?

- Plus tard… plus… hmm… Trowa… hmm… Trowa…

- Oui. « hmm » Trowa, je préfère ça… petit chaaat squatteur.

¤

Deux éclats de rire.

Et des couettes à terre depuis bien longtemps.

¤

Le lion et le chat réussirent leurs missions respectives, Quatre prenant le luxe d'arriver en avance alors qu'il était parti en retard.

Quatre apprit à rentrer chez lui le soir, en se trompant volontairement de chambre et à donner des baisers en dehors du sommeil.

Duo apprit à ne pas écouter aux portes et qu'une certaine personne de toutes façons était toute disposée à s'occuper de ses nuits.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala !

Après la fic de départ, la fic de retour !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu qd même.

Opération séduction ? Bientôt ; stay tuned !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤ex petit suisse par intérim¤

Clin d'œil petit hamster : TrowAXE laissez le charme agir XDD


End file.
